


Just Like His Mum

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baby Albus, Baby James, James gets his first broom, Never to early to post a fic based at Christmas, Potter brothers, christmas day, cranky baby Albus is a mood, james is very adorable, weasley jumpers make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: It’s Christmas day and James gets a huge surprise in the shape of his very first broom
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Just Like His Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello ! 
> 
> I'm finally back with a new James fic which has little Potter brothers moments ! I've missed writing these boys ! This ones a little different as it involves James as a toddler and Albus as a baby ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

As James awoke, he stood up on his bed, tripping slightly over the rolled up duvet he had deposited to the bottom of his bed to look out through the small gap in the blinds that stopped the light entering the bedroom. The sun was beginning to rise, a warm orange hue filling the air as snow fell from the sky, drips of melting snow from the gutters hit against his window as he stared out across the blanket of snow that covered the empty street. 

It was Christmas Day, the day James had been looking forward to for weeks, if not months. Christmas was the best time of year in James’ opinion and now that he was old enough to kind of know what it was, he was more excited than ever. He climbed down off the bed careful not to fall, fixing his pyjamas pant leg that had trolled up during the night before making his way towards the crib located on the other side of the room. 

His younger brother Albus was still fast asleep, his blanket draped over his legs and his thumb in his mouth as James climbed onto the bars to peer down at him. James looked at his sleeping form for a few moments, hoping Albus would wake. When he barely stirred, he whispered his name in hope to wake him up but huffed as he was only met with a slight twist before Albus settled once again. 

James hopped down from his position on the crib, not satisfied to be the only britehr awake and made his way to the door. He stood on his tip toes to reach the handle and once he had the door open he made his way towards his parents room. The cold floor boards against his bare feet caused him to shiver as he made his way down the hall to his parents room. 

Once he reached the door, he rose up onto his tip toes again, pushed open the door slightly causing it to creak a little and peaked his head around the corner. His parents were still asleep, their room in darkness. The alarm clock beside their bed indicated the time to be 7:06 am, not like that meant anything to James, it was Christmas. 

He slowly made his way towards their bed, stopping beside his mum who was still fast asleep, the duvet pulled tight around her only allowing her eyes to be seen. He didn’t say anything at first as he hoped she’d sense his presence and wake up. After a few moments, he whispered a soft “mum” barely loud enough for him to hear. He spoke a little louder, poking her arm that was outside of the duvet cover. He watched as his mother stirred in the bed, her eyes flickering open and then focusing on the tiny frame stood in front of her. 

She rubbed her eyes, allowing them to focus again before speaking in a croaky morning voice. “Jamie honey, what are you doing awake so early?” She reached a hand out and flattened down or attempted to flatten down his bed hair, before letting her hand to fall to his cheek.. 

“It’s Christmas mum” was all he said which was followed by a giggle of amusement from his mum. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at her giggle. “It is indeed buddy” Ginny started, gazing at the alarm clock before continuing on. “How about we both wake up your dad?” 

James nodded his head as fast as he could in agreement before struggling to climb up on his parents bed, his mum helping due to his short stature. He flopped on top of his mum before climbing over and situating himself between her and the sleeping frame of his dad. Once he was settled he started poking his dad, telling him to wake up as he continually poked. A huge smile appeared on his face as Harry grunted before turning to face the suspect. Harry squinted his eyes and then smiled back at James before pulling him down on top of him and ticking him. 

James’ giggles filled the room as he squirmed out of Harry’s reach. Harry leaned over and placed his glasses on before speaking up. “Well good morning to you too Jamie, Merry Christmas” James laughed in response before plopping himself down in between his parents. “Can we go do presents?” he asked, his head turning from one parent to the other, eagerness and excitement evident in his voice. 

Ginny and Harry both laughed, Ginny running a hand through James’ messy curls as Harry stretched out his arms. Ginny looked back at the clock once more before nodding her head and beginning to get out the bed. Harry followed suit, lifting James up sideways which caused more giggles to fill the quietness of the Potter household. 

“Let’s go get your baby brother shall we?” Ginny asked as Harry placed James down. He ran over as fast as his short legs would carry him, tripping over his feet due to his speed and took his mother’s outstretched hand. Harry made his way down stairs as Ginny and James went back towards the room the siblings shared. 

The door was still open from James’ departure as Albus lay still fast asleep in his bed, the blanket now wrapped around him, the edges curled between his fingers. James stopped beside the crib as Ginny made her way towards the blinds and opened them, filling the room with light as the sun had finally risen. 

Albus squirmed in the bed at the sudden light and finally awoke as Ginny reached in and caressed his cheek. Even though Albus was incredibly young, he was most definitely not a morning person. He always hated being woken up. A smile appeared across his face at the sight of his mother and older brother but was instantly replaced by a look of disgust at being woken from his slumber. 

Ginny lifted him out, saying good morning as James tickled his exposed foot and had to dodge as Albus took a swing with his leg. Ginny reached out her free hand for James to take as the three of them made their way down stairs to join their father. James took the stairs one at a time as that’s all his short legs would allow him to do, as fast as he could. Once he reached the bottom he ran into the living room and froze when he reached the doorway due to the sight. His father, mother and Albus arrived behind him as he stood in awe. 

The living room was full of presents. The Christmas tree had piles of presents underneath it and their stockings were overflowed with goodies. James was broken from his trance as a baby Albus stood beside him, holding onto his pyjamas pants leg on unsteady legs. James ran a hand through Albus black curls, before Ginny took Albus’ hand to allow James to move forward. James dodged the furniture as he ran for the tree. He instantly found a pile with his name on the labels and next to it was a pile with his brother's name. He plopped himself down almost in the middle of them as his parents sat on the couch, Albus now on his father's knee. 

James looked back at his parents, waiting for the nod of approval. Once he was given it, wrapping paper started flying, pieces of blue and gold paper landing everywhere and anywhere.. He was in awe at everything he unwrapped. Various toys, books and sweet treats were unwrapped and James was in his element. Of course the famous Weasley Christmas jumper was among the pile, this years was a deep maroon with a white J on the front. Ginny placed the jumper over James’ pyjamas and did the same to Albus who’s jumper was a light blue with a silver A on the front. Harry took a picture of them both, Albus sat between James’ legs as they both grinned at the muggle camera Harry loved to use. 

James turned and was met with one last gift. The wrapping wasn’t great and he was confused about what it could be. He reached in and pulled it from under the tree, placing it on his lap. He felt the gift like he did with every other one and his eyes went wide. He could feel a long handle which expanded once he reached the bottom. He looked up at his parents who had smiles plastered across their faces. Without hesitation he ripped open the paper and jumped up as the last piece fell off. 

“A broom” he shouted, jumping up and down admiring the broomstick in his hands. The broom was a deep brown with short brown bristles at the bottom. “Nimbus 2007 jr” was engraved in bright gold on the handle. James was in awe at how beautiful it looked. 

It was no secret that James loved Quidditch, even at such a young age. He loved watching his mother play on the weekend and was always going on about getting his own broom. He’d always been told he was too young and had lost hope of getting his own anytime soon. Now he had one, sitting in his hands. 

He drew his glance away from the broom and at his parents. They had huge smiles across their faces. Albus was sat on Harry’s knee, hands outstretched as he tried to reach for James’ broom. “You got me one?” James questioned, his head turning from his mum to his dad. His dad spoke up, placing Albus on the floor as he started pulling wrapping paper apart. 

“I got my first broom when I was around your age or so Sirius told me so we thought it was the right time. It doesn’t go high or fast but it’s perfect for you. It’ll be great for you to learn how to fly, your mum and I will teach you”

James’ smile grew on his face as he glanced back down at it. He then placed it on the coffee table and ran around to hug both his parents . They embraced him in open arms before pulling apart. He ran his hand along the wood, still in awe. 

He finally had his own broom. 

  
  


***

The next few days were spent with Harry and Ginny on edge as James zoomed around the house on his new broom, narrowing avoiding breaking a few ornaments and dodging walls as he flew around. He had spent more time on the broom flying around the house or the garden than he had on his feet. He had picked up flying like a natural which shocked none of their many family members. 

His uncle George had said how he was destined to be a Quidditch player from birth and he was no way surprised he was a natural at such a young age, none of the family were surprised. James was loving life as he flew around. He finally had his own broom and could be exactly like his mummy. Ginny was Jame’s idol. He wanted to be exactly like her when he grew up. 

And now, He could be. 

Now, he could be just like his mum.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed giving this a read ! It was a lot of fun to write and I've had it sitting in my drafts for sooo long as I worked on Inposly ! It was great to get back into writing these boys during the week, especially James ! I love writing him so much ! 
> 
> Again I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts so please don't be scared to leave a comment and a kudos ! 
> 
> See you all soon !


End file.
